


modern lover

by xxcaribbean



Category: One Direction (Band), Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, Smut, table!sex, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-15 16:11:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/851478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxcaribbean/pseuds/xxcaribbean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>who knew that actual gravy could be an incentive for sex?</p>
            </blockquote>





	modern lover

Because both boys were expected to spend Christmas with their respective families, it had been Liam's idea to have a small little dinner with just the two of them. Zayn thought it was a brilliant idea spending some much needed alone time with Liam; it always put him at ease, especially this time around considering the fact that he'd be spending it away from his boyfriend.

They'd spent a huge portion of their afternoon in the kitchen, making selected side-dishes to go with their store-bought turkey. They'd both agreed that it'd take too much time to cook one and even if they could make a few meals, they figured they'd better play safe than sorry with a bird already cooked.

Though now, as they're sitting down at the table and after all those subtle glances in the kitchen, the too-sweet little peck on the lips they'd give one another, Zayn knows that something is going to be happening between them soon. It's not like they haven't had sex before either, plenty of times, too many times for Zayn to count and it causes him to raise the corners of his mouth just slightly.

But the reason that Zayn's come to this conclusion already, even though they haven't even begun eating yet, is the fact that Liam's currently pouring a good deal of gravy over his mashed potatoes and turkey and while he's not paying attention to Zayn at all, he can feel the older boy's eyes on him.

Once he's done, Liam sets down the bowl and glances up from the other side of the table through thick, brown lashes. It's an innocent look, but Zayn stares closely and can see the smallest glint in his eye, one that says that Liam's thoughts and actions are not as sweet as they should be at a time like this.

Zayn watches Liam, how he lifts up his fork, cuts a small piece of the turkey off the slab he's got on his plate. He brings the food to his mouth and takes a bite and as he does this, it just so happens that a smidge of gravy ends up at the corner of his mouth. By now Liam's not looking at Zayn but he does so when his tongue darts out of his mouth to lick that little bit off of his lip.

He chews slowly, too slow for that small piece of meat he'd stuck in his mouth, but he keeps on watching Zayn, and Zayn watches him.

Zayn can only lick his lips now, fumbling around with his eating utensils so he can eat too because he is hungry though as he watches Liam take another bite of food, with the mashed potatoes drenched in sauce, his jeans grow uncomfortable tight and a shiver runs down his spine.

It shouldn't be this erotic because it's only food and food can't be that much of an aphrodisiac, but Liam's there playing him and doing exactly as he does to get Zayn startled. What he'd really like to do is slap Liam's arm and tell him to cut it out because Zayn's hungry and would like to eat before they start anything sexual but it looks like the second course may be happening faster than previously thought.

Zayn manages to get a few bites out off of his own plate, avoiding Liam altogether but it's hard to keep his eyes off of him because it's Liam and he's already started this little game and he's sure Liam's wanting to finish it off too.

He's licking his fingers when Zayn glances up, just the very tips of them where he can see that some of the gravy has gotten on them. His tongue escapes his mouth just the slightest bit before his pink lips wrap round one of his fingers and Zayn has to shift in his seat, hand curling around his own fork because Liam's being blatantly obvious now and Zayn's not even sure why he's not over there already.

Zayn shoves back his chair so he can make his way over to Liam. He grabs a hold of the front of his shirt, pulling Liam up to his level before smashing their lips together. Zayn can feel Liam grinning, trying his best to stifle his laughter regardless of the fact that they're pressed so close together.

Liam pulls back, hands placed around the small of Zayn's waist where he pulls up Zayn's shirt so that there's more skin on skin contact.

"Liam," Zayn breathes, eyes dancing over the younger lad's face. His hand is still twisted up within the fabric of Liam's shirt.

"Zayn," Liam mocks with a twinkle in his eye. One of his hands moves off of Zayn and while he'd like to protest at the lack of contact despite having Liam's other hand on him, he doesn't have the time because then Liam is lifting his finger up to Zayn's face and spreading a decent amount of warmth across the side of his mouth and around his jaw line.

It's the gravy, and Zayn raises an eyebrow, face contorting into that of a grimace until Liam leans forward and licks against the side of his mouth. He then presses them against the area he'd traced over with the food, nipping and licking the side of Zayn's face.

And this really shouldn't turn Zayn on, but once Liam's lips have licked up all the sauce, he trails his mouth to Zayn's ear where he bites at Zayn's earlobe before whispering, "I'd like to fuck you now."

It sends a thrill down Zayn's spine, and he no longer worries about the food growing cold or how hungry he is because that's been replaced by a sudden feeling of want.

He can feel Liam's hands on still on him, pressing into his flesh and reminding him that he's all warmth and games. Liam then tugs on Zayn's shirt, pulling it up and over Zayn's head, and he's suddenly hit by a wave of chilliness. It doesn't last long though before Liam trails his fingers tips over Zayn's body, enough to turn their positions around so that Zayn's lower back is pressing against the side of the table.

Zayn doesn't waste any time helping Liam off with his clothes, shoving down Liam's pants until his prick is free before bending down and taking it into his mouth in one fell swoop. He sucks on it, covering it with enough spit before Liam's pulling him up and onto the table. From there, he helps Zayn off with his own pants while Zayn leans back on one of his elbows and manages to push away any plates that are surrounding him so that he doesn't accidentally land in food.

Liam would very much like to admire Zayn and his body, press his lips against every inch of skin he sees, but instead he wraps his hand around Zayn's dick, gives it a few tugs before he's positioning himself at Zayn's entrance.

He enters with a single thrust, catching Zayn off guard but he moans at the sudden feeling of Liam taking him. His body is now completely resting against the table, back feeling the coolness of the wood, fully aware that he'll probably have uncomfortable red marks all along his skin but as Liam begins to thrust a little harder, he can't say he'll mind it in the morning.

It's rough, and there's moments where there's a bit of pain, but Liam has his hands gripped around both of Zayn's upper thighs, holding on to the lower half of his body in order to really pound into him.

It feels amazing, Zayn knows this but the angle just isn't right, and he wants to feel that extra little push that he knows will take him over the edge, so he whispers out  _Liam_  until it becomes a chant against his lips, hand gripping one of Liam's arms in order to get his attention.

When he does, Zayn's eyes bore into Liam's and he reads him, knows him so very well because as soon as Zayn is about to open his mouth and tell him what he wants, Liam's already pulling out and manhandling Zayn so that he's turned around, upper body bent over the table, face pressed against the wooden surface while his arse is presented for Liam to run a hand down and squeeze the smooth flesh.

A hand eventually grips his shoulder, holding Zayn in place from trying to sit up on his elbows or look back at Liam and his dick twitches at the thought of being taken, held down and forced to take whatever Liam decides is best for him.

Liam, on the other hand, guides his dick right back to Zayn's hole, teasing him ever so slightly by rubbing the head of his cock against the crease of Zayn's ass until Zayn is pushing back as best as he can despite Liam's grip on his upper body.

Liam pushes his member in, slowly at first because he's got a better view of his cock gliding right in to Zayn's heat, sinking in until he's balls deep.

Zayn groans at the different angle, feels how Liam enters him slowly before snapping his hips forward in a harsh thrust. The table gives a light squeak but other than that it holds until Liam pulls his hips back and forth, in and out, his hands resting against Zayn’s body as leverage so that he can only fuck into him that much harder.

It hurts slightly, the edge of the table pressed against his lower stomach, but the feeling is outweighed every time Liam slides in and out, filling his insides and the way he manages to go so deep.

Liam’s rhythm only gets faster the more Zayn makes noise, little pants and moans of how good it feels. His hands are splayed out on either side of him because he’s got nothing else to hold on to but claw at the table beneath him. Zayn can’t even reach around and tug on his own dick and Liam doesn’t bother doing it for him either.

He continues fucking into Zayn; each thrust is sharp and hard. The table moves along with them and while both lads have their own sets of noises that escape their mouths, the table and everything on it makes its own protest by way of clattering plates and utensils. Zayn’s sure at one point there’s a loud crash, possibly from a bowl dropping on the floor, but Liam’s still pounding into him and making him feel too good enough to care.

“Liam,” Zayn cries out when he brushes over that little spot deep within him. “I’m gonna… soon.”

“I want you to cum without anyone touching you; can you do that, Zayn?” Liam manages to press out. He’s too entranced by the way Zayn’s allowing him to fuck him raw, spread out and writhing beneath him.

Zayn tries to nod but that doesn’t work because Liam hits that bundle of nerves again and he comes fast with a mumbled cry of  _yes_  against his lips.

It only takes a few more thrusts from Liam before he’s stilling and groaning out Zayn’s name, shooting his load into the boy and feeling slightly dirty for it. He stays there for a time, trying to catch his breath before pulling out of Zayn. He also helps the other lad stand up, keeping a steady hand on Zayn’s waist as he rights himself.

They stand back to chest then, with Liam pressing little kisses against the back of Zayn’s ear until Zayn huffs because he's too busy surveying the layout before him. “We’ve made a mess.”

Liam laughs and Zayn turns his head to better view his boyfriend. “I don’t think it’s anything we can’t clean up.”

Zayn nudges Liam with his elbow but smiles regardless. 


End file.
